FOREVER
by yeahmendes
Summary: This arose from a chat on facebook, about music and Dotty obsession. I'm thinking about making shots diaries, with music and texts, remind us that Dom and Letty or possibly Vin and Michelle.
1. FOREVER

**FOREVER**

_Inspired by the song "Forever" by Chris Brown and the conversation I had with my friend, Dandani._

_I have nothing to do with the Fast and Furious franchise, although I confess that I like very much, because it would be done a little different story._

_Forgive me errors, I'm an amateur writer is my English is cruel._

My God! It was less than a week, I had torn her a kiss on the feast of Hector, and I still felt hard just thinking. What is this girl just a kiss and a mischievous look, she could drive me crazy in a matter of seconds.

His name was Letty Ortiz, the wild girl who lived on my street. I knew her for about six years, and something always struck me about her. I thought it was due to his love for cars and his daring. But it was not just that, and now I could see how she was beautiful.

I have had many women over the years, were sexy, no further aroused in me the feelings and desire, that this girl was only sixteen awakening. She had become an obsession to me since my lips touched hers. And tonight, I was ready to give her, the ride of your life at any cost.

At night, after the races, I would handle it, go she is my trophy and I make her mine forever ...

Leticia Ortiz, was destined to be my life and my death at the same time. Forever ...

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**It's you and me**_

_**Moving at the speed of light**_

_**Into eternity**_

_**Tonight is the night to join me**_

_**In the middle of ecstasy**_

_**Feel the melody in the rhythm**_

_**Of the music around you, around you**_

_**I'm gonna take you there**_

_**I'm gonna take you there**_

_**So don't be scared**_

_**I'm right here, baby**_

_**We can go anywhere, go anywhere**_

_**But first it's your chance**_

_**Take my hand come with me**_

_**It's like I've waited my whole life**_

_**For this one night**_

_**It's gonna be me you and the dance floor**_

_**Cause we've only got one night**_

_**Double your pleasure**_

_**Double your fun**_

_**And dance**_

_**Forever (ever, ever)**_

_**Forever (ever, ever)**_

_**Forever (ever, ever)**_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

_**Feels like we're on another level**_

_**Feels like our loves intertwined**_

_**We can be two rebels**_

_**Breaking the rules**_

_**Me and you, you and I**_

_**All you got to do is watch me**_

_**Look what I can do with my feet**_

_**Baby, feel the beat tight**_

_**I'm driving you can take the front seat **_

_**Just need you to trust me**_


	2. I Don't Believe You

**This shot was inspired by the song "I do not believe you" by Pink and my friend, Paommt.**

**I Don't Believe You**

I'm sitting here on the sidewalk outside the presidio of Lompoc and I can not conceive that these walls, separate me from the love of my life and at the moment there is nothing I can do to change that.

I miss your touch, your voice whispering words of love while kissing my neck, your body warms me every night, his goofy grin when I wake up every morning and love that fills my bowels every night. I miss everything we had together. Even the fights I miss because they served to show us how much we are alike.

_**Just don't stand there and watch me fall**_

_**Cause I, cause I still don't mind it at all**_

_**It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows**_

_**And every night, the passion's there, so it's gotta be right, right?**_

Dom, my love, how I miss you ... And worst of all is that I also know you miss me too...

As much as you say, it's all over for both of us, deep in my heart, I do not believe.

I cant believe you do not love me, who do not want to see me ..

_**I don't mind it**_

_**I still don't mind at all**_

_**It's like one of those bad dreams**_

_**When you can't wake up**_

_**Looks like You've given up, you've had enough**_

_**But I want more, no I won't stop**_

_**Cause I just know you'll come around, right?**_

_**No, I don't believe you**_

_**When you say don't come around here no more**_

_**I won't remind you**_

_**You said we wouldn't be apart**_

_**No, I don't believe you**_

_**When you say you don't need me anymore**_

_**So don't pretend to**_

_**No love me at all**_

_**Cause I don't believe you**_


	3. With Arms Wide Open

**This shot was inspired by the song "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed and dedicated to my sweet friend Dandani, who is expecting a new baby. Congratulations!**

**I have nothing to do with Fast Furious.**

**With Arms Wide Open**

I was in a state of grace, walking slowly, I was assimilating the news I had just heard. For months I had no contact with anyone back home. I forbid Vincy, Mia and Letty to come see me trapped in this cage. I wanted them to have a life away from these hell. I wanted them to be happy, especially Letty, the love of my life. She deserved a good life, away from this disaster, away from me.

It was with much heart, I ended my relationship with her and told her, did not love her.

It had been eight months, I had been stuck in this hell-eight months, I was dead inside. The idea of a life without Letty, I mailed the idea of no longer living but merely surviving.

But as always, I did what had to be done with her screaming and I drove out here, asking her never to return.

I confess that since then there has not been a single day that I have not thought of her and wished that she did not hear me and she still loves me.

Today the officer knocked on my cell and told me I had a phone call in the beginning I thought I would not answer, but then despair and longing, spoke louder and I ran towards the phone, hoping it was her. While attending Vincy and realized it was my heart sank upon hearing his words.

Dom, I have to be quick. It's about Letty!

She gave birth to her son today, I know you did not want any news here, but Mia asked me to tell you, so that in future you do not regret not knowing that day. His name is Mark Vincent Torreto, and he is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my entire life.

- Letty, loves you and will be waiting for you, along with your child. Come back to us ...

_**Well i just heard the news today**_

_**It seems my life is going to change**_

_**I close my eyes, begin to pray**_

_**Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Well i don't know if i'm ready**_

_**To be the man i have to be**_

_**I'll take a breath, i'll take her by my side**_

_**We stand in awe, we've created life**_

_**Now everything has changed**_

_**I'll show you love**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Wide open**_

_**If i had just one wish**_

_**Only one demand**_

_**I hope he's not like me**_

_**I hope he understands**_

_**That he can take this life**_

_**And hold it by the hand**_

_**And he can greet the world**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Now everything has changed**_

_**I'll show you love**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

She was pregnant, we have a son!

Thank you, God!


	4. never gonna be alone

**This shot was inspired by the song "** **Never gonna be alone" by Nickelback and dedicated to my reviewer Stacee13. **

**I have nothing to do with Fast Furious.**

**Never gonna be alone.**

Fourteen months passed like an eternity and I continue without allowing them to come to me. I just allowed myself to get photos of my son and asked Vincy, that was sent without Letty .

I would not stand here all these months I was see those eyes, I would fall apart, the desire to be with her and have her in my arms again was killing me. I wanted to feel your taste, your smell, your warmth, your body, your love, I want it more than anything else in life. I dreamed of waking and sleeping beside her, I longed to be the father of my child, I dreamed of my family.

But I could take it all, without making, a madness I decided that it would be best to keep my distance to exit this hell. That all came later, I saw the first photo of my son on the lap of Letty, soon after his birth. He was beautiful, but she those eyes, that seemed to speak to me. After that day I went mad, I wanted to get away and run to her, I tried to get away and that's when my cellmate, calmed me down and made me see that any escape attempt would be futile and that would still be pushing me out more my love and my son.

So I explained to Vincy and he just sent me photos of Mark every month. He was beautiful, I had to track your growth, even at a distance. I was his father, and that made me live, these last fourteen months.

The Lompac gates opened and I was a free man, ready to go home to my family, for my love. They were the reason I live…

I waited for Vincy, but to my surprise, she was, my girl, with those eyes, They saw inside and outside of me, who told me everything in a glance, walking towards me. At that moment, all I could do was run for her and tell her how much I love her.

And that's what I did...

Ride or die!

" _**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending**_

_**all of it with you.**_

_**Now I'm, wondering why,**_

_**I've kept this bottled inside,**_

_**So I'm starting to regret not telling**_

_**all of it to you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

_**Never gonna be alone!**_

_**From this moment on,**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall...**_

_**Never gonna be alone!**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**And now, as long as I can,**_

_**I'm holding on with both hands,**_

_**Cuz forever I believe that there's**_

_**Nothing I could need but you,**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

_**You never gonna be alone!**_

_**From this moment on,**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone,**_

_**I know that you can carry on.**_

_**We're gonna see the world out,**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**Ooooh!**_

_**You've gotta live every single day,**_

_**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Don't let it slip away,**_

_**Could be our only one,**_

_**You know it's only just begun.**_

_**Every single day,**_

_**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Tomorrow never comes...**_

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending**_

_**all of it with you.**_

_**Never gonna be alone!**_

_**From this moment on,**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone,**_

_**I know that you can carry on.**_

_**We're gonna see the world out,**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone."**_

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way,**_

_**I won't be missing a one more day,**_

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way,**_

_**I won't be missing a one more day.**_


	5. HEY BABY !

This shot, was inspired by the music "Hey Baby" by Stephen Marley and dedicated to my longtime friend, Princess Darkness 17.

I love you Jess ... You're the best!

pov(Letty)

Hey Baby

I was once again in front of the prison in Lompoc, holding an envelope in my hands. He had arrived at home about two days and was a letter from Dom to me. But, as crazy as it sounds I did not have courage to open and read. I was afraid of what might be written there. Over those two years, only Vincy managed to keep in touch with Dom. He was adamant when his decision to keep us away.

After the birth of Mark, Vincy every month, sent letters to him with pictures of our son. But he never even sent any letter for me.

Today is the day he will be released and I'm here waiting for him, I thought it best not to bring Mark, so we can talk alone, before him, to know his son.

I believe he want see his son, live for the first time, away from these walls. This moment will be very important to them.

After a long sigh I create courage, and open the envelope. When reading those first two words. My heart calms down and a smile, on my face emerges spontaneously.

Then I start reading…

Hey Baby!

_**Hey baby don't you worry**_

_**Even though the road is rocky**_

_**I'll be coming home to you again**_

_**Cuz if you thought that I was lost**_

_**I had to bare my cross**_

_**Now I?m free from all these Chains**_

_**I've been gone awhile away from you and I hope**_

_**you overstand**_

_**That I've got to do what I must do to be a**_

_**better man**_

_**Cuz if I was to just to act a fool do nothing with**_

_**myself**_

_**Then all my blessings would be cursed my world would**_

_**crumble in**_

_**It?s a joy when I sit down and think of the good**_

_**times that we have**_

_**And what we do to make it through when the good turns**_

_**to bad**_

_**Well I hope you'll find it in your heart and**_

_**know these words are true**_

_**And please don't fuss because I must go do what**_

_**I must do**_

_**Hey baby don't you worry**_

_**Even though the road is rocky**_

_**I'll be coming home to you again**_

_**Cuz if you thought that I was lost**_

_**I had to bare my cross**_

_**Now I?m free from all these Chains**_

_**A time, a space,**_

_**A different place how perfect we might be**_

_**I would be the wind that blows you'd be that**_

_**Willow tree**_

_**And I could never bare the thought of you not by my**_

_**side**_

_**So I would be the warmth of day you'd be the**_

_**cool of night**_

_**And everyday I pray to Jah that one day you will see**_

_**And overstand the fact I must fulfill my destiny**_

_**I hope you'll find it in your heart and know**_

_**these words are true**_

_**And please dont cry you know that I must do**_

_**what I must do**_

_**Hey baby dont you worry**_

_**Even though the road is rocky**_

_**I`ll be coming home to you again**_

_**Cuz if you thought that I was lost**_

_**I had to bare my cross**_

_**Now I?m free from all these Chains**_

_**Well and its not easy**_

_**Jah knows how I try, I try**_

_**So don?t you get irie**_

_**Jah knows how I try, I try**_

_**Hey baby don?t you worry**_

_**Even though the road is rocky**_

_**I?ll be coming home to you again**_

_**Cuz if you thought that I was lost**_

_**I had to bare my cross**_

_**Now I?m free from all these Chains**_


	6. You'll Be In My Heart

**This shot was inspired by the song, "You'll Be in My Heart "by Phil Collins (movie of Disney - Tarzan), because I thought it interesting to put a serious music, that took us to a moment playful, childish. And nothing better than this beautiful music and track that movie was wonderful. I dedicate this shot to Stacee13 and Vindimich , They that has inspired me a lot. Thanks for all!**

**I own nothing of Fast and Furious, Disney and Phil Collins. And I'm sorry for that!**

**Forgive my English cruel.**

**You'll Be in My Heart**

The hour with Letty had been amazing, more than I imagined, could have been. But the emotion that I felt when climbing the stairs of my old house and open the door to my old room and look for one pair of eyes, deep black, which on contact with my instantly be thrashed in tears. That I never felt, seeing my son for the first time, I really felt alive again. He made me want to grow and do everything different, I wanted to be always there for him, Letty. I wanted them more than anything else in life. I would give my life for him.

The feeling of holding my child in my arms, it was amazing. And know that despite all the evil that had happened to me and that I had caused, yet God had been good to me, giving me the chance to live it with the love of my life. All I wish is for him to know and feel that from now on I'll be here...

Where there is life, there is hope...

Where there is love, there is hope...

After darkness, there is light...

**You'll Be in My Heart**

**Tarzan**

**Come stop your crying**

**It will be all right**

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

**I will protect you**

**from all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

**For one so small,**

**you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you,**

**keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us**

**can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here**

**in my heart always**

**Always**

**Why cant they understand the way we feel**

**They just dont trust what they cant explain**

**I know were different but deep inside us**

**Were not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**Dont listen to them, cause what do they know**

**We need each other, to have and to hold**

**They'll see in time, I know**

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong**

**I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on**

**They'll see in time, I know**

**Well show them together cuz...**

**You'll be in my heart**

**Believe, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**Youll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**Youll be here in my heart always**

**Always...**

**I'll be with you**

**I'll be there for you always**

**Always and always**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there always**


	7. Hungry Eyes - Memories of Letty

**This shot was inspired by my first love in Hollywood, the star Patrick Swayze and the song "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen. This love came when I saw him in Dirty Dancing, I was just a girl and it was there that I began to awaken to that feeling so magical and supreme. There is nothing stronger than love, he transcends life and death. When it is true is eternal...**

**After that I discovered that my love is like a mother's heart and Vin Diesel also happened to be my love ... (Laughs) Sometimes I well be very corny, but a passionate coraçãos deserves forgiveness.**

**Sorry for the english cruel.**

**I own nothing of Fast and Furious, just a shirt promocianal. Although all I wanted was to have your main character, not on screen, more on my bed. Hahaha ...**

**I dedicate this shot to Mac - reye and memory of Patrick Swayze.**

**HUNGRY EYES - Memories of Letty.**

Our first time is always filled with anticipation and fantasy, but also fears fed by myths that are built around them. I often listened to my friends and asked if it would hurt if someone will discover, as if it were something bad, like making love was forbidden and abnormal behavior.

It is normal to be concerned because it is an important decision - and this first trip is essential that there is a certainty solid on both sides. How many people had their first because they feared losing something? No more silly! We do it because we want because we feel ready and with some prudence can put the fear out the window.

Me and Dom was so when we saw had already happened and we do not, we understand or control what just happened. I felt butterflies and starlets as they imagine themselves in movies, my lack of experience did not tonight, be less special but even more amazing. For Don took me like we're dancing, our bodies fit together perfectly and feel him inside me, the first time was magical. The desire consumed me and my eyes were hungry for him, as his were hungry for me.

The words he said to me that night, never leave my mind and every time I watch "Dirty Dancing" I remember Dom dancing on the bed with me, and "Hungry Eyes" playing on the radio.

To date twenty years later, he still puts this song and invites me to dance ... You Know !

_**Hungry Eyes**_

_**I've been meaning to tell you**_

_**I've got this feelin that won't subside**_

_**I look at you and I fantasize**_

_**Your mine tonight**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

_**With these hungry eyes**_

_**One look at you and I can't disguise**_

_**I've got hungry eyes**_

_**I feel the magic between you and I**_

_**I want to hold you so hear me out**_

_**I want to show you what love's all about**_

_**Darlin tonight**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

_**With these hungry eyes**_

_**Now did I take you by surprise**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**This love was meant to be**_


	8. Take Me Away

This shot, was inspired by the song **"TAKE ME AWAY "by Lifehouse**. And dedicated to my friends_** Paommt and Vindimich.**_ Sorry I'm late, I know this was not very good, but it was what allowed my troubled mind. I go to the weekend, post the chapters in arrears.

With love to you all. Thank you for spending your time with me.

I do not own Fast and Furious.

_suggestion:_

_I would suggest that when you read each chapter, listen to music together, because it helps convey the emotion that I try to pass through each shot._

**TAKE ME AWAY**

After we left, of Lompoc, Letty, suggested I take your car, but it was all very strange to me. The feeling of being a criminal was under my skin and fear of being snatched away from Letty again. It made me step back and ask, herself driving. I just allowed the right to run my eyes and thoughts about your body. She was even more beautiful, pregnancy had given her a special glow. His body had filled all the spaces and was even more perfect, your smell was still the same smell of freshness of sin, her skin was smooth as a peach and her smile made me insane. My intention was to have her right there on the road. But I still felt booked afraid to upset her, because of everything that had spent the past two years. Letty, was euphoric and talked nonstop, I just laugh the way of my girl, she was everything I wanted more in my life and my attitudes almost took her from me forever. More now, she was mine, again and I would move heaven and earth, to make her happy.

I was nervous afraid to ask about Mark, but she told me that we would need to talk first and he was at home sleeping with Mia, and that soon I will meet him. His words caused me the goose bumps while an excitement about being home again and meet my boy.

We stopped at a Motel on the beach and talked about everything that had happened, Letty screamed, cry, hit me and I tolerated quiet because I knew I deserved it all. After she told me everything that I missed wanted.

I say only, I want your forgiveness and she sighed and kissed me intensely. That for me was the green card, to get her in my arms and make love to her as if for the first time.

We fucked for hours and few were rediscovering our bodies and releasing the fire and desire we feel for each other.

Letty made me feel alive again, and I was glad that there was nothing more between us, that might separate us from one another.

Sometimes I wonder if this is real or just a dream...

Only, take me away with you.I thought...

_**Take Me Away **_

_**This time, all i want is you**_

_**There is no one else**_

_**Who can take your place**_

_**This time, you burn me with your eyes**_

_**You see past all the lies**_

_**You take it all away**_

_**I've seen it all**_

_**It was never enough**_

_**It keeps leavin me needin you**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

_**I've got nothing left to say**_

_**Just take me away**_

_**I try, to make my way to you**_

_**But still I feel so lost**_

_**I don't know what else i can do**_

_**I've seen it all**_

_**It was never enough**_

_**It keeps leavin me needing you**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

_**I've got nothing left to say**_

_**Just take me away**_

_**Don't give up on me yet**_

_**Don't forget who, i am**_

_**I know I'm not there yet**_

_**But don't let me stay here alone**_

_**This time, all i want is you**_

_**There is no one else**_

_**Who can take your place**_

_**I've seen it all**_

_**It's never enough**_

_**It keeps me needing you**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

_**I've got nothing left to say**_

_**Just take me away**_


	9. ALL I WANT IS YOU

**This super short shot, was inspired by the song "ALL I WANT IS YOU" by U2 and dedicated to my friend "Princess Darkness". All love !**

**It is basically about Letty trying to make Dom stop the assaults, and try to lead a normal life.**

**All I Want Is You**

Letty, please! This will be the last time, after, no more robbery and confusion. I want to give all that is best in this world, for you and Mark. You two, are my everything!

Letty, I love you!

Dom, please! Shall we stop it, this is not necessary and that every day more dangerous, I do not need it all to be happy. All I want is you, baby!

_**All I Want Is You**_

_**You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold**_

_**You say you want your story to remain untold.**_

_**But All the promises we make**_

_**From the cradle to the grave**_

_**When all I want is you.**_

_**You say you'll give me a highway with no-one on it**_

_**Treasure, just to look upon it**_

_**All the riches in the night.**_

_**You say you'll give me eyes in the moon of blindness**_

_**A river in a time of dryness**_

_**A harbour in the tempest.**_

_**But All the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave**_

_**When all I want is you.**_

_**You say you want your love to work out right**_

_**To last with me through the night.**_

_**You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold**_

_**Your story to remain untold**_

_**Your love not to grow cold.**_

_**All the promises we break, from the cradle to the grave**_

_**When all I want is you.**_


	10. FAREWELL

**This shot was inspired by the events of Los Bandorelos and Fast 4 and the song "Farewell" by Rihanna and Stacee dedicated to my sweet friend, Stacee13. All love!**

_And if Letty knew that Dom would leave her that night in the Dominican Republic. Maybe Dom came out in the middle of the night just because they were both awake ,the match was impossible. Maybe she had accepted the argument and returned him to LA, in order to make a deal to bring him home. He made his decision and then she took his. Just a thought..._

**FAREWELL**

Dom, however it is difficult for me, if that's what you want ... I accept!

Only, just let me sleep in your arms, not to see you go and so have, the feeling that I have not found you still...

_**Farewell**_

_**Wherever you're going**_

_**I wanna go**_

_**Wherever you ahead again**_

_**Let me know**_

_**I don't mind catching up**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**Just can't take the thought of you miles away**_

_**And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life**_

_**I hope that you find it on the first try**_

_**And even though it kills me**_

_**That you have to go**_

_**I know it'll be sadder**_

_**If you never hit the road**_

_**So farewell!**_

_**Somebody is gonna miss you**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**_

_**That somebody is me**_

_**I will write to tell you what's going on**_

_**But you won't miss nothing but the same old song**_

_**If you don't mind catching up**_

_**I'll spend the day telling you stories about a land far away**_

_**But I know you're going somewhere to make a better life**_

_**I hope that you find it on the first try**_

_**And even though it kills me**_

_**That you have to go**_

_**I know it'll be sadder**_

_**If you never hit the road**_

_**So farewell!**_

_**Somebody is gonna miss you**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna miss you**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**_

_**That somebody is me**_

_**And I'm gon' try to holding on it**_

_**Try to hold back my tears**_

_**So it don't make you stay here**_

_**I'mma try to be a big girl now**_

_**Cause I don't wanna be the reason you don't leave**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna miss you**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna miss you**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Somebody is gonna wish that you were here**_

_**That somebody is me**_


	11. JUST A DREAM

_**This shot was inspired by the song "Just a Dream" by Nelly and dedicated to Dandani.**_

_**All love!**_

And if everything was different, and instead of Dom letting , after the events of The Fast and The Furious, Letty had left Dom and followed to Mexico to try a new life away from crime, skanks and confusion. Or maybe if Letty, just abandons, the team and was living his life in LA. What would Dom do?

**JUST A DREAM**

For three months, she left and it seems like a minute ago. Every night the same feeling wells up in my heart and I wonder why my pride and my greed spoke louder that day.

I'm a big shit, I know that. That money, fame and power, not the most important .More my "sweet latina", one that can take me to madness, just with a look.

Yes, she is it the more important of all things for me.

I have to bring her back to me, all this may not have been just a dream, I'll have make it reality…

_**Just a Dream**_

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

_**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement**_

_**Number one spot and now she found her a replacement**_

_**I swear now I can't take it**_

_**Knowing somebody's got my baby**_

_**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think**_

_**Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**_

_**Cuz I can still feel it in the air**_

_**See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair**_

_**My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife**_

_**She left me, I'm tied**_

_**Cause I knew that it just ain't right**_

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

_**When I be ridin man I swear**_

_**I see her face at every turn**_

_**Tryin to get my Usher over, I can let it burn**_

_**And I just hope she notice**_

_**She the only one I yearn for**_

_**More and more I miss her, when will I learn?**_


End file.
